Filaki Bay
by InfiniteTwilight
Summary: Two psychopathic patients escaped a high security asylum on a small boat. They were later tracked down to a small island by a group of G.U.N. agents. The agents arrive and start their searching, but who is doing the actual hunting?
1. Chapter 1

A blue hedgehog stood straight, looking out of the barred window.

_What bad weather._ He thought as he watched the rain fall. He slowly looked around the room, which was quite bare, in his opinion. A single bed with a thin mattress was the only furniture. He noted that there were restraints attached. The walls were white, padded, and covered in a thin substance. He sighed. _I guess it only makes sense, for a place like this._  
>He walked out of the room, and made his way to his fellow agents. He saw Tails talking to one of the guards, who had a sombre look on his face.<p>

"Hey Tails, anything?" He asked.

Tails excused himself from the guard and walked over to Sonic. "Sorry Sonic. No one here saw how it happened. Those that did, well you know. They're dead."

Sonic sighed. "I thought so. The commander isn't going to be happy about it. Anyway, I didn't find anything in the room, save for some ashes here and there. No surprise there."

Tails nodded sadly. "Yeah. Hey, Rouge was checking the other room, you might want to go talk to her before giving the report."

"I think I'll just check with the rest of the team, you know? Just in case."

"Okay Sonic, that's good. Maybe we'll get lucky." Tails glanced at the ashes in one of the bags. "Poor bastard." He whispered to himself before saying bye and leaving.

Sonic started towards the cell rooms again. He nearly reached his destination, when he saw Amy sitting on the floor. "Ames? You okay?" Sonic asked her.

She looked up at him, and quickly got to her feet. "I'm sorry, I was just...I was...I'm sorry." She looked down.

"Amy, what's wrong?" He was concerned.

"I...was walking past cell 16 and I saw..." She trailed off.

Sonic put a hand on her shoulder. "Did you see one of the victims?"

Small tears formed in her eyes. "Yes. I just...but why?" She sobbed softly.

Sonic hugged her. "It's okay. You're not used to this stuff. Remember that you're still technically a rookie. These things aren't natural."

He pulled back, and Amy stood straight, wiping her tears. "Thanks Sonic. Like you said...I'll get used to it. I think I'll go out front, see if there's anyone that the other's haven't questioned." She gave a small smile, before leaving.

Sonic walked on, until he reached cell 16. Rouge was indeed inside, inspecting a body. Sonic steeled himself before walking in. "Hi Rouge. Um...anything useful?" He asked while trying not to look at the disfigured corpse.

Rouge put down her tools. "One of the cell guards, male and canine, identified as Victor. Deep maulings in the chest area, and several limbs have been blasted off. I found Chaos residue on all wounds. That, at least, was expected." She wiped her forehead with her arm.

He sighed again. "Have you checked the other bodies yet?"

Rouge nodded. "Every last one of them. Damn it Sonic, those patients must be extremely dangerous to have caused this much damage and still escape."

"It sure is a mystery. But thanks Rouge. I'm gonna go see if Knuckles got any luck." With a nod, he left.

He jogged to the front of the building, and saw the rain had lessoned a bit, so he decided to go for a quick run. He went through the gate and dashed into the forest, swerving around the trees. Around a minute later, he returned, coming to a quick stop near the gate's security house, sending leaves scattering everywhere. "Knuckles, any news?" He asked the red echidna.

Knuckles rubbed the back of his head. "Most of the guards dead. Just a pile of ashes." He pointed to the several bags. "Control panel is busted, so the gate's useless. Explains how they got out. But where they went, no clue."

"Okay good job Knuckles. I'm sure something'll turn up. Until then, I think we can start checking the surrounding areas. Hopefully someone will know something." He sighed once again. "Man this sucks, right?"

"Tell me about it. But not half as bad as it'll be if we have to catch them."

Sonic made a face. "God I hope not. But consider it a big possibility after I've given the report to the commander. He's not going to be happy."

"Damn. Well, I'll start checking things out. At least I can get away from this place." Knuckles started off.

"Wait Knuckles, please take Amy with you." Sonic called to him.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

Sonic scratched his ear. "Yeah, but she could use a break from this place too. She'd be better help with you."

"Okay Sonic." With a nod, he left.

Sonic ran around the grounds, looking for the last agent. After a while, he saw her standing by some rocks. He slowed down and stopped next to her. "Hey Sally."

"Hello Sonic. I've been checking for any signs that they came around any of the ground, but nothing. No footprints, nothing!" She sat down and groaned. "Any luck with the others?"

"Nothing. It's almost incredible. This asylum was built with the best protection. Even for those with abilities shouldn't have been able to get out easily, and they made no trace of going anywhere." He helped her to her feet. "Let's go group up with the others, and I'll contact the commander."

"Okay, I'll meet you guys at the front of the building?"

"You got it."

They both started off, until Sonic shot off ahead. He quickly told everyone to meet at the front, and then went there himself. Knuckles and Amy returned in a GUN car shortly after. "Sonic! We found where they went!" Amy exclaimed.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

Knuckled took a deep breath. "We were checking the docks, you know, the ones east from here, and we were told by the owner that his boat was stolen last night!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "I assume you have proof that it was them?"

Amy piped up. "Of course! We asked to see the security tapes, and we saw them! They were only there for a flash, and then took off in the boat! They matched the description of the patient files."

Sonic grinned. "That's excellent work you two. At least now the commander will be happier about this whole ordeal."

Knuckles chuckled. "That's not all. The owner said he put tracers on all his boats, for cases such as this. The tracer was tracked to an island, around 15 km south from here." He looked up proudly.

"This is fantastic! I'm going to contact the commander now. Okay, everyone quiet, quiet." Sonic held his arm to his face. "Team Leader Agent Sonic reporting to GUN HQ."

_"This is GUN commander Tower, what's your status report?"  
><em>  
>"The two patients killed twelve guards altogether, and escaped with no witnesses. However, we found footage showing them stealing a boat at the east dock. The boat has been traced to an island around 15 km south from out location. Awaiting further instructions."<p>

_"Pinpoint the exact location of the vehicle before coming in. Then you can give me the full report. Commander Tower out."  
><em>  
>Sonic dropped his arm. "Okay guys, you know what we gotta do. Let's go."<p>

With a nod, everyone made their way to the GUN vehicles. Once everyone was in, they drove off.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the Commander was scanning the report.<p>

_Two patients-one male, one female  
>Escaped Thornheart Asylum at around 2300 hours<br>Stole a motorboat at east docks.  
>Tracked destination: Filaki Bay<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic sighed, as he looked out the window of the GUN vehicle. He thought back to the conversation he had had with the commander.

-

_"You wanted to see me commander?" Sonic asked as he stood inside the main office._

_"Yes Agent Sonic. It was good work your team did with the locating of the patients. But you are not done on that case." The commander handed Sonic a file._

_Sonic opened it, revealing the profiles on the escapees. "Would you have us retrieve them sir?" Sonic asked after slight hesitation._

_The commander sighed. "I'm afraid you must. Your team is the most capable of all, furthermore, there are no other teams to deploy at this moment. I need you to go to Filaki Bay, find the patients, capture them, and bring them back to the asylum. The personnel at Thornheart has informed me that they have started preparing with heavier security measures, so I trust it will be safe to send them back. Can I count on you agent?"_

_Sonic straightened up. "Of course sir. I will dispatch my team immediately in pursue. Are there any other details I should know?"_

_"The island used to house a prison, but it has long since been abandoned, so be cautious. Everything on the patients is in that file, so prep your team well. That is all I can give you agent. Good luck."_

_-_

Sonic was pulled from his thinking when the car stopped. "We're here." Tails stated.

They all got out of the car, and made their way to the dock. The had requested that a boat be used by them to use to get to the island, and the owner had agreed. So they found themselves under way towards the island.

Around twenty minutes later, they arrived at the island's docks, which were in a pretty bad shape. They all carefully stepped out and searched the surrounding area, while Sally scouted ahead for any signs of their passing. She returned not long after. "I found tracks, although I'm sure it's pretty clear where they headed. I found a dirt road, although quite overgrown, I believe it leads right up to the prison."

The team grouped together. "Remember guys, these two are dangerous. The female: Classified as a very high threat level. Natural born pyrokinetic; use your low-temperature blasters to hinder her, but don't get too close. The male: Classified as extreme threat level. Can manipulate Chaos energy at will, and also teleport at unknown distances. Use your dart guns to handle this one. Be extremely careful-I do not want any incidents okay guys?"

Sonic looked over at Amy, who was breathing quickly. "You okay Amy?" He asked.

She swallowed. "I'm fine Sonic. I'm just a bit nervous..."

Sonic smiled. "Don't worry! We've got each other's backs, right guys!"

Sally smirked. "Hell yeah we do." The others reacted similarly.

Sonic quickly changed to a serious expression. "Let us proceed with the mission. Capture if possible-kill if no other option. After we've searched the outside part of the island, we'll then continue to the prison grounds. This is probably where they will be positioned, if we haven't found them before. We'll figure out our course of action then. Let's go."

With a nod from the team, they moved forward.

* * *

><p>After a several hour search of the island, they found themselves in front of the broken prison gate. Knuckles swiftly punched the gates right off their hinges, and they fell with a thud on the moss-covered ground. "Great way to be inconspicuous Knuckles." Rouge rolled her eyes.<p>

They all moved quickly and silently towards the main doors. They looked at the building. "Wow, they told us it was abandoned but they didn't tell us it was huge!" Amy exclaimed.

Sonic groaned inwardly. _This will take forever to search! And it just means more danger of casualties...damn it!  
><em>  
>"This just got a tad harder. Looks like we'll have to split into three groups, otherwise it will take forever to try and find them. Damn...okay let's go inside."<p>

Tails tapped Sonic's shoulder. "Are you sure that's wise? I mean, what if a group finds them and engages? We need to stick together! I say we split into two teams, if that's okay."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I think that might be a good idea Sonic, I mean, we don't have an actual time limit on how long we have to catch them, right? So why not take the safer option?"

Rouge shook her head. "Nope. I agree with Sonic: we should hurry this up before someone gets hurt. What do you think Knuckles?"

Knuckles, after scratching his head several times, said "As much as I hate to admit it, the bat's right. We go in, we get out. Simple."

Sonic stared at the four of them, feeling torn between the decision. _Wait! Sally will choose!  
><em>  
>"So. What do you think Sally?" Sonic asked slyly.<p>

Sally looked distracted. Sonic asked again. She whipped her head around quickly, and after a few seconds, "I'm cool with both options."

Sonic noted her expression, but ignored it for the time being.

He cleared his throat. "I do want to hurry, but I also want to be safe. I think I'll change my decision to groups of two. Sorry you two, I know you understand my reasoning."

Rouge just shrugged, and Knuckles smiled at Sonic. "Understandable. Then let's just get a move on."

After prying open the busted door, they entered the massive main hall. Inside, was in a little better shape than the outside, but they could see the walls were broken in most places, the stairs to the right was missing several steps, big rocks lay scattered around, and the floor was cracked. Sonic whispered to the team. "Okay. Sally, Tails, you're with me. Knuckles, you go with Amy and Rouge. Stay quiet and keep you weapons at the ready."

"How about I check the rest of the hall?" Knuckles asked softly.

Sonic nodded. "That's good. Then I'll check the hall to the left. If you find them, god. Promise me you'll be careful!"

Knuckles grinned. "You got it. Come on, let's go." He gestured to Amy and Rouge. They followed him as he went forward.

Sonic, followed by Tails and Sally, slowly went towards the left side of the main hall, until they came to a set of large doors. Moving themselves to the sides, Sonic slowly opened the door, revealing a small hallway, that ended in another set of doors. They walked in, and at the next doors, slowly opened them as well. Sonic couldn't see much.  
>"I guess it's getting dark out." He switched on the light on his gun. It illuminated a small circle in front of him. He swept the light around, and realised they were in a cafeteria-like room. The other two did the same.<p>

Sally suddenly spoke up. "Why are they here?"

Sonic was puzzled. "What? Why'd you say that out of the blue?"

She frowned. "It's kind of been bugging me since we got here."

Sonic remembered her distant demeanour. "Go on..."

"I mean like, why did they come here in the first place? They just escaped a mental asylum! You'd have expected them to run as far away as they could. But they stole a boat and travelled to an island, where they could be followed and trapped? There's something...odd about it that's all."

Sonic smiled softly. "Leave it up to you to worry about all the details. But why they came here, I don't know. They are insane, so maybe they weren't thinking where they were going. I really don't know. But, for now it doesn't matter. As long as we find them right?"

Sally looked a little doubtful, but soon returned to serious. "You're right. It can't be a big deal. Anyway, let's keep looking."

* * *

><p>A figure watched through the door's windows. "Which one~ Which one~ Which one will die first?~"<p> 


End file.
